


It was a sign

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today has been a very strange day. Men keep giving him slips of paper with phone numbers on them. Some with lewd suggestions. Others with cute drawings like little hearts. </p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a sign

[((Based off this photo floating around the tumblr))](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com/post/120217838993/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au)

-

Castiel takes the twenty dollar bill from the suave guy that he believes is classified as a ‘hipster’, but honestly his suspenders with the little bees on them is kind of adorable and Castiel doesn’t understand why people say ‘hipster’ like it’s a bad thing. Putting the twenty in the register to get change he notices a scrap of paper. With a number on it. 

He squints at the young man in the bee suspenders with the big black rimmed glasses and floppy hat. 

He squints a little harder and says, “Your coffee will be ready in a few.” 

The young man wanders a few feet away to wait. Castiel turns to the espresso machine and focuses on work.  

Today has been a very strange day. Men keep giving him slips of paper with phone numbers on them. Some with lewd suggestions. Others with cute drawings like little hearts. 

Balthazar has been in good spirits. He keeps winking at Castiel and snickering when he thinks Castiel can’t hear him. 

The hipster takes his coffee and leaves. Castiel pockets the number instead of crumbling it and throwing it out. If anything, he’d like to know where the young man got his suspenders.

It’s mid afternoon so the lunch rush has lulled and he can actually catch his breath. Castiel should go wipe down the tables and collect the dishes. Instead, the bell chimes over the door and a young man in a leather jacket - in this heat, seriously - swaggers in. There is no other word to describe his jaunty bow legged manner of walking. He swaggers. Castiel takes a deep breath and waits for him to come up to the counter. 

His face is indescribably pretty and handsome at the same time. It’s infuriating. He’s smiling at Castiel and his eyes keep flitting from the menu board down to Castiel. Back and forth. He swaggers closer to the counter, leans a hip against it. 

“So. Hella fucking gay huh? Is that a new term these days?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well you’re the barista aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And desperately single?”

Castiel hears Balthazar cackle through the window to the kitchen where he’s preparing pastries. 

Castiel sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He implores the customer, “I’m sorry but if you haven’t decided what you want, I need a second.”

The customer’s face smooths as the wrinkles from his smile disappear and his mouth is open in an ‘o’ for a minute before he says, “Yeah, sure.”

Castiel turns and opens the door to the kitchen, not even caring if the customer hears him when he yells, “I’m going to fucking castrate you once and for all Bal!”

That felt good. 

Balthazar is still snorting. 

Castiel turns back to the register and asks, “Do you know what you’d like?”

The man is laughing. His head tipped back and a hand on his belly. Castiel stares dumb founded.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll just have a plain coffee, large. Man, you must have pissed off your friend.”

“Balthazar always does the chalk signs out front. I have been wondering why people have been giving me phone numbers all day. And he’s not pissed off, he’s just a little shit.”

Castiel steps away to fill a cup, his head part turned to listen to the customer. 

“What, that doesn’t happen on a regular basis? Guy like you, I wouldn’t peg you for desperately single.”

Castiel passes the coffee over, and the man passes him a five. And a scrap of paper with a number on it. 

“I have standards.”

“Ouch. Message received.”

The man visibly flinches and moves back. 

“Oh. No I didn’t mean that about you. I just meant that it’s hard to meet people in general sometimes.”

They stand awkwardly staring at each other for what must be a full minute. Castiel swears he can hear the creak of the kitchen door. 

“I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.”

“I’m off work in an hour.”

Dean glances around the interior of the ‘quirky’ independently owned coffee shop. 

“Yeah uh, you got some interesting looking….. gardening… magazines in here. Figure I might stick around.”

“You don’t usually come to places like this do you?”

“What can I say, the sign caught my attention.”


End file.
